


[podfic] Rivendell Roasters

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [16]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Tolkien barista AU snippet!
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Rivendell Roasters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rivendell Roasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412745) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



****

****Title:** [Rivendell Roasters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/412745)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/profile)[spuffyduds](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Lord of the Rings

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:02:48

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/17%20\(LotR\)%20_Rivendell%20Roasters_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
